The Bonds of the Tenth
by Pass The Message
Summary: On a rare vacation to Japan when Tsunako was a child and ill at the time, she met Mukuro in the first time he accessed illusions. She saw everything...and she told her father. Horrified, Iemitsu launched a rescue mission with Timoteo's permission and rescued the surviving children. Years later, they meet. Fem!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Tsunako's Nightmare

Sawada Tsunako rarely got to see her father because he was too busy with his ever-changing jobs, and all she knew was that her father sends her and her mother loads of money to spoil themselves with. Despite having a modest house, they lived a 'fairly spoiled life'. Nana buying the latest trends of clothes and shoes, as well as beauty products for herself and her daughter, and having cute things to own.

But what was more er...common, was the monthly phone calls. Always on the same day, late at night, and its always Nana who answers the phone.

But one day, when Nana was out on a karaoke night with some friends, Tsunako slept early due to the fact that she was still recovering from chicken pox that she got from a schoolmate.

But this particular night...

She dreamed.

She dreamed of a dark and poorly-lit laboratory...people dressed in white...and children. Children crying and screaming in pain. The people in white were sticking them to machines, injecting them with stuff, surgery WHILE awake...

'W-what's this?!' she gasped as she saw things she would have seen in the movies her mother forbade her on watching. She was forbidden horror stories and other genres that weren't child-friendly...and she knew by instinct THIS was one of them. 'S-stop! Don't hurt them!' she screamed. 'NO!'

**...who are you?** a boy's soft voice questioned and he sounded tired and weary, as he appeared before her, all bandaged up with blood seeping through his bandages. His face held the gaze of one who gave up on the world. **I heard your voice...its rare for people to meet in the same dream.**

'W-who am I? WHO are YOU? And what's this?!' Tsunako choked out. She was horrified at what she was seeing everyday.

**...you're seeing my memories...and this is pretty much, everyday life for us.** he said tiredly and apathetically as he gazed at the images. **What's your name, little one?**

'U-um, I'm Tsunako...Sawada Tsunako...how about you, oniichan?'

**Rokudo Mukuro...**

'What's going on? Why are the adults hurting children? Everyone's screaming begging to stop...' Tsunako sputtered out in tears while running to him and clutched the fabric on his shirt. 'Why won't they stop?!' she shrieked in anguish as she could not do anything because this was just a dream.

**It all started when the Estraneo Famiglia invented the Possession Bullet.** said Mukuro. **Its a bullet that allows the user to take full control over his opponent, and even be able to use their abilities. However, for the bullet to work, the user needs to have a strong spirit and be suited to the bullet. However, due to the cruel way that the bullet was used, the bullet was banned, and all the bullets, as well as the information on how to make it, were destroyed. The Mafia World sees the Estraneo as brutal and persona non grata. As soon as members stepped out, guns would be pointed at them and be killed like bugs.**

**The killings stimulated them into creating special weapons...using us as guinea pigs.** he added bitterly. **'Think of it as an honor to die by being part of the development' they said. Its not them who had to put up with this...its not them screaming and crying...and its not them begging for it all to stop...**

'Where are you then?!' Tsunako demanded. 'I'll tell everyone! I'll tell everyone so they can save you! Please tell me where you are!' she cried frantically. 'This is all wrong! Adults are supposed to care for children! Mama said so!' she cried in tears. 'Adults are not supposed to hurt children!'

**Heh, I wouldn't know that...I guess everybody's opinion differs.** Mukuro snorted. **I'll tell you...I guess I got hopeful...**

However, before Mukuro could tell her, a loud ringing of the phone made the dream all end and Tsunako woke up.

'P-phone?' she gasped out as she weakly got off the bed. She groggily went downstairs to answer the phone. 'Hello?'

/Tsuna-chan?/ it was her father. /Where's mama?/

'Papa, mama went out on a karaoke night because it's a friend's birthday.' said Tsunako. 'Papa...please help...' she choked out as her eyes welled up in tears.

/Help? Do you need the doctor?!/ came the frantic call.

'Help Mukuro-niisan...get him away from the Estraneo Family...' Tsunako begged. 'I met him in a dream...I dreamed that I was in a dark, poorly-lit room with lots of machines...adults dressed in white...and they're hurting children over and over and over...everyone's crying, begging to stop...' she sobbed out. 'He said it all started when they invented the Possession Bullet and the Mafia deemed them too brutal and everyone was against them, so they started weapons development and using kids not much older than me as guinea pigs! Please find them and save them! I promised Mukuro-niisan I'll tell everyone so they can go save them! Please find them!' she cried desperately. 'I don't want them to cry anymore! I don't want to see kids being cut up open while awake or hooked up to machines! Papa!'

/A-alright...go back to bed now honey, it's late.../ Iemitsu sputtered out, clearly disturbed. /It's around 10 by now and mama said you had chicken pox.../

'But will you save them?'

/...papa will find them baby, I promise. For now, let papa work on it OK? Don't tell anyone else./

'But papa...'

/Please./ came the firm tone. /Don't tell...and I'll bring Mukuro-kun to see you as proof of my promise. OK?/

'...OK...' Tsunako sniffled. 'Thank you papa...please get them out...Mukuro-niisan is all bloody...'

/OK...good night baby...get well soon./ said Iemitsu in a soft, reassuring voice.

'OK...bye bye...' Tsunako sniffled out.

xxx

Italy, CEDEF...

Iemitsu looked pale and horribly shaken. 'Everyone...we have a job.' he said coldly. 'We need to run this by Nono first.'

'...what kind of job, Iemitsu?' Lal Mirch asked him.

'The absolute extermination of the Estraneo Famiglia and rescuing children in their hold.' he said with hardened eyes. 'It appears that through experimentations, one of the kids developed psychic illusion powers and somehow managed to connect to my daughter's mind...and told her about everything. The experimentations began on the kids after the Mafia World persecuted the Estraneo for having created the Possession Bullet and began testing out weapons they developed on the kids. She promised him she would tell as many people as possible for them to be saved but I made her keep quiet...because we're doing that job. Moreover my family doesn't know squat about the mafia. Well, now my kid knows.' he then stood up. 'Connect to Nono immediately!'

'Yessir...' said Oregano as she used the computer to make a direct call to the elderly Vongola Nono, Timoteo.

Iemitsu told the ninth about the grim phone call with his daughter...

xxx

Several months later...in a facility...

The Vongola Army stormed and raided the facility, capturing as many researchers as possible and rescuing...only three boys?

'Only three?' came Turmeric's disbelief as they came to a filthy prison cell.

'We got intel there's twenty!' Oregano gasped out.

'Where are the others?! Are they still alive?!' Lal asked the children.

'Fufufu...they're all dead.' said Mukuro, chuckling as he just had surgery. 'We're the only ones left...' he said to many horrors. 'Who are you?'

'We're Vongola Famiglia and we're here to get you out.' said Oregano as she shot the lock of the cell with her gun. 'Come on now...' she said kindly. 'We got food and water in the van.' but the boys didn't move. And they have every right to be wary.

'...what happens now?' a blonde boy asked them warily.

'Well...you kids have two options.' said Lal Mirch. 'Go to an orphanage to be adopted by a good civilian family or join Vongola. And we can assure you we're not like Estraneo.' she grunted.

'...how did you find us?' Mukuro asked her.

'You contacted our boss' daughter through your power and she had no idea the world of mafia existed until then.' Lal told him to his surprise. 'Well, you got her to thank for unknowingly having mafia members for relations.

'Ah...little Tsunako...fufufu...I have to thank her indeed...' Mukuro smiled a playful smile, yet its clear that he, and the two other boys are beyond broken. 'She kept her promise after all.'


	2. Tsunako and Lal

Tsunako and Lal

5 years since that night...

Tsunako forgot about that night since she was ill with chicken pox and a fever, and was delirious enough to forget after sleeping again when the phone call ended, and continued her normal life.

Right now, she's 13 years old...wherein she had her first manicure and pedicure, and received new beauty products from her mother that deals with all sorts of skin blemishes, as well as the sort that encourages growth in puberty. Her room is full of cute stuffed toys, her room painted in pale pink and white colors, and her bed was way too big for her with white pillows and a pink blanket. She has a mahogany study table and a closet filled with stylish, fashionable clothes and shoes in a shoe cabinet by the doorstep money can buy.

And since that day...Nana signed Tsuna up for Gymnastics, Dance and Parkour in new workshops that somehow opened up in Namimori within months before Tsunako turned nine. Nana received letters from someone anonymous saying it would do Tsunako good in exercise for young girls. Tsuna enjoyed Gymnastics as a child...but at Dance, it was the kind that moves the entire body vigorously it may as well be Aerobics under the fancy name of 'Dance Class'. There were many times Tsunako wanted to quit Dance because it was too tiring due to the upbeat routines but Nana said both she and her father wants her to do good in dancing(really, it was her mother who wanted it). So Tsunako put up with it.

Then when she turned twelve...her dancing nightmare is over, but she was made to take Parkour Classes next.

Tsunako found that she enjoyed this more than Dancing any day soon. And she liked the feel of the wind on her face in the activity.

Taking this workshop is a boy two years older than her and apparently, a senpai since he was doing this for years...and he's one of the few boys as the most who took this workshop, were kids, most of whom unfortunately, are bully victims of various ages who wanted to know how to run better. This boy was Hibari Kyoya, who is on his second year in Namimori Middle School, a school she would someday attend once she graduates Grade School. He's also the one who has the strongest jumping ability while Tsunako, due to her history of gymnastics and dance thus with a soft, flexible body, possessed great dexterity being able to contort herself to effortlessly maneuver through most terrains. Her agility and balance also border on a level that impressed her instructor. Repeatedly, she is shown able to nimbly scale any obstacle, never losing control, and being able to effortlessly shift her body position even in mid-air.

She was the only one in Parkour with such abilities. And that was through hard work and she sweated BLOOD to obtain such. She was no genius.

Thus she was being targeted by the senpai in a one-sided Rivalry in which Hibari would work harder to exceed her and perfect his own skills.

She really dreaded going to Middle School now!

And so, when she graduated, ranked 12th in her year...she was 13 years old. And went to Namimori Middle School because her mother already signed her up there!

'Muuu, this is gonna be NASTY with HIM there...' she swore, muttering to herself as she wore her new uniform, and headed for the dining table in the kitchen.

'Ohayo, Tsu-chan!' Nana smiled. 'Are you excited about your new school?'

'Not really.' Tsunako grumbled. 'Hibari-senpai is there and he sees me as a rival in Parkour Class!'

'Ara, rivalries aren't always bad, Tsu-chan.' Nana giggled. 'Rivalries are originally for competition in order to get better, and become the best. Although teenagers to adults these days mostly skewed that up...he just wants to become better in Parkour to reach your level.'

'But he's better at me than jumping!' Tsunako whined. 'He could jump five feet up! Five feet! That's the highest jump I've seen anyone do in my life without a springboard! I can only do two and a half!'

'Then just get better! Isn't that what rivalries are for?' Nana chuckled, putting breakfast on the table. 'Becoming the best of their field of specialty is anyone's dream, Tsu-chan. Mine happens to be cooking back when I worked in a restaurant...'

Needless to say Tsunako had pressure on herself...to exceed Hibari's jumping power. Thus for two months, she trained three times harder in their instructor's regime for jumping training...and Hibari, when he found out after two months, did the same thing...

And at Italy, before a grave in a cemetery...

'Its almost time.' Iemitsu sighed as it was a week after they found Federico dead. Its just his bones remaining!

'Tsunako is the last heir to Vongola...unless you're willing to take the post?' Timoteo joked to his Advisor who scoffed.

'Heck no. My workload is hard enough as it is allowing me one phone call per month and a week's visit on Christmas, those rare instances will be non-existent if I did.' Iemitsu sighed. 'Moreover my family is still unaware of their...relations...' he cringed. 'And Tsuna nearly got into our world once when she had that link five years ago...'

'Mukuro-kun is it...psychics are still a mystery Iemitsu.' said Timoteo. 'But to those with open minds and hearts, a psychic can reach out to such people and Tsunako happens to have hers open on that night, thus she found out about Estraneo. How has she been since then?'

'I asked Mukuro to make her forget. It helps that its made easy since she has a very open mind as you so put it though he snubbed me for weeks for it but it turns out Tsunako quickly forgot anyway due to how bad her fever is months prior to rescue. We double-checked with Bouche-san.' Iemitsu grunted as his boss nodded in confirmation. 'Simply knowing about the mafia will bring danger to my wife and child and either way, looks like she'll get into it.' he said gloomily with sagging shoulders. 'So who will be the tutor? I hope someone female...'

'Of course my boy...there's no way we're putting a male and a girl in the same house or room unless you're family or dating.' Timoteo scoffed. 'So Lal it is.' Iemitsu then took out his cell phone and started up Speed Dial.

'Lal huh? I'll ask if she'll take the job.'

xxx

CEDEF...

'Eh? Tutoring your daughter to become the Decimo?' Lal mused thoughtfully. 'Sure, its not busy lately...why not?' she said casually. 'I thought you'd ask Reborn but he's still tutoring the kid from Chiavarone...ahahaha...I get you. Fine fine...well, I'm not going easy on your kid! Colonello knows best how I teach!' she grinned.

xxx

In Japan...

Tsunako shuddered while heading for workshop after school...and at the locker room, putting on her Parkour Uniform. A camouflage zip-up cropped top, add-on dark green sleeves, tiny black shorts, matching thigh-high tights and ankle lace-up boots. Upon arrival at the practice grounds...there she saw her self-proclaimed rival, not even bothering to change. He's still in his uniform! Then again, he can move perfectly well in it.

He stared at her and she meeped. His stares are getting way too scary...

At first, its the 'intense stare of rivalry' when when Tsunako was the best in certain qualities he lacked in Parkour. Then when she went harder on herself in Core and Leg Muscle training, it was somewhat mixed with respect...before doing the same thing, just so she can never catch up to him in jumping power where he one-upped her in. Jerk.

'Alright class, time for Grade 3 Classes!' the instructor was different too. He then showed a tarpaulin of the new course. 'As you can see, our terrain has changed...and distances to jump off from are further than the usual! So our leg-power training will change to make you capable of such distances! Stamina Training, and Muscular Training Standards will get harder and harder! We'll begin with muscular and stamina training immediately so put on our training weight gear!'

xxx

"Hiiii...my muscles are singing as usual after a hard day's work..." she winced at her sore muscles as she put on menthol pads on her legs, and lower back after a hot shower. Since she took to tripling her regime, this was life. Upon leaving the Gym(they train there first before hitting the obstacle course), it took her a split second to see her rival 'sucking it up' in a bid to ignore the muscle pain. "He's as scary as ever." she sweatdropped. She looked forward to a hot soak at home to soothe her aching muscles for an hour until the water was no longer hot in the bathtub, and apply menthol pads again in order to be comfy enough for the next day. Each day she sees her sculpted legs and rear as a reminder that they're mostly muscle. At PE, she was envied for her shapely toned legs and flared hips that were a result of training and puberty combined.

Little did she know that her life will get harder. Much harder as in an airport in Tokyo not far from Namimori...

Lal Mirch arrived through Timoteo's private jet, Fenichia. Because only Mafia-owned planes will willingly transport an Arcobaleno without irksome awkward questions they really can't explain to the public authorities. Thus the Arcobaleno affiliated to Vongola such as Reborn, Lal Mirch, Colonello and Mammon had it easy in travel.

'Now then,' she muttered as she went to the taxi lane. 'Sawada Tsunako, watch out cuz' your tutor is here...hehehe...' she wanted a ride to a certain Bus Liner so she could get a bus that would take her to Namimori Town. She pretended to be a foreign child with horrible Japanese just so the driver won't bother her with annoying questions. Same goes for the Bus Liner that got her that much-needed bus.

She bought herself ready-to-eat food for the long trip...and things a baby needs of course.

Damn curse.

Upon arrival in Namimori around dawn, she walked on the streets of Namimori around sunrise, heading for the Sawada Residence. She put a stark-white envelope with her personal wax seal that she prepared beforehand in into the mailbox slot and wait in the backyard for her time to enter. She used the tree to check out her young charge...who has a VERY CUTE bedroom that was clearly kept clean 24/7.

"Girly-girl type eh?" she thought. The room is pink and white with the wooden study table, frame of that four-poster bed and closet being the only brown things in there, and shelves full of pokemon stuffed toys...the cute ones of course. There's also shelves above the study table that contained books but upon seeing with binoculars...they were manga! The supernatural kind, too. There's also a TV in her room with a VCR set and who knows what kind of genre the kid is watching. There, in said bedroom, her charge came in fresh from a wake-up shower in just underwear, Lal could see the toned and sculpted physique that got her approval which means her job will be a bit easier. She then put on the already-pressed uniform, socks, and light powder before lip gloss, and some perfume followed by simple hairclips that matched the uniform. Girly-girl indeed.

Sawada Nana came out, stretching before going to the mailbox to see a rolled-up newspaper of Namimori Times, and the envelope.

'Ara?' she picked up the envelope and Lal took advantage of the fact that the door was open and snuck inside while Nana read the contents of the envelope. 'A home tutor...?'

xxx

Downstairs...

'Huuu...a nice hot bath does wonders...' Tsunako sighed in bliss before prepping herself hot chocolate to warm up her insides.

'Hot chocolate eh?' a child's voice startled her. 'I think I want some too.' Tsunako looked around frantically before she felt a tiny hand on her leg. She looked down to see...a baby. An unusual one at that. Clearly foreign, she sports dark blue hair and a distinctive 'flame' scar on her right cheek. She also wears combat gear and carrying a camping bag.

'Um, who are you?' Tsunako asked Lal curiously.

'I'm the Home Tutor, Lal Mirch.' said Lal. 'Nice to meet you, Sawada Tsunako.'

'T-tutor...uh...am I gonna tutor you, Lal-chan?' Tsunako asked, perplexed as Lal smirked.

'No. I'M tutoring YOU.'

'EHHHH?!'


	3. A Girl's Dismay

A Girl's Dismay

Sawada Tsunako, age 13.

Groaned.

Since Lal Mirch arrived, she learned shocking things about her family and herself.

The baby...was blunt as hell, given her no-nonsense personality too.

She was informed that she is her father's subordinate in CEDEF, the Consulenza Esterna della Famiglia or in Japanese, External Advisors of the Family of the Vongola Famiglia, an Italian Mafia Organization. Her father is her boss which explains why he is so busy hence, the once-a-month calls, and the fact that he can only be at Christmas and New Year for a week once a year. And to think he lies about his jobs before yet sending huge money each month...

CEDEF is a secret intelligence organization independent from the Vongola founded by Vongola Primo Nube Guardiano Alaude on Vongola Primo Giotto's ideas. The members of CEDEF are members of the Vongola Famiglia that remain outside the direct control of the main Famiglia. They hold very little power during times of peace; however, they become a very important part of the Famiglia during times of crisis because, at such times, the CEDEF leader becomes the Vongola Famiglia's second-in-command, and also merges with the main Vongola. The CEDEF can thus be considered the 'second Vongola'. They also have as much voting power as the Vongola Boss when choosing the Famiglia's next Boss. If the Vongola Boss and the leader of the CEDEF disagree on who the heir will be though it rarely happens, the CEDEF leader has the power to send his or her Half Vongola Rings to the candidate of their choosing and subsequently the candidate's Guardians.

As for Vongola itself...founded by Giotto, the Vongola Primo also known as Sawada Ieyasu. The Vongola originally started as a vigilante organization 400 years back, but their ways gradually changed during Vongola Secondo's reign, starting to turn towards violence and crime. A typical mafia organization. The influence of the Vongola is worldwide, and it was said that no Famiglia can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power, and due to this, the boss of the Vongola is considered by many to be the _capo di tutti capi_, or the Boss of all Bosses. At the moment, the Vongola Famiglia is led by the Vongola Nono, Timoteo who is Tsunako's father's boss, and the old man is Tsuna's predecessor as she is to succeed him. Originally, one of his sons would succeed but they were all killed. Enrico was shot to death in a gunfight in a party, Massimo was kidnapped and found drowned to death, Federico's cause of death was unknown as after searching for three long years, they only found his bones. And only those with the blood of Vongola can succeed too. The Vongola Bosses are known for having the power to see through all, a trait passed down from Vongola Primo called Hyper Intuition as well as Sky Flames. Vongola blood is said to be required in order for one to become a Boss candidate, meaning that only blood relatives of Giotto are eligible for the position of Vongola boss. With the deaths of the three sons, two possible successors remain: Iemitsu and Tsunako.

Iemitsu refused as his workload was hellish enough that he could rarely go home and make phone calls as well as little sleep, and accepted(albeit grudgingly) that his refusal would mean his daughter will be involved with the Mafia after protecting them for twelve years. Thus Tsunako is to be groomed to become Vongola Decimo and her goal was to return Vongola to the way it was before: a Vigilante Group. Daniela, Vongola Ottavo laid the foundation and her son Timoteo is ensuring the changes little by little while cleaning up the organization of criminals caused by six generations before his mother.

'So that's pretty much it.' said Lal on the school rooftop on lunch break. 'I'll teach you everything else after school.'

'Er, you mean after 7:30 pm.' Tsunako coughed. Lal looked ready to hit her for that until... 'I have Parkour Workshop, Level 3 and it got harder.'

'Hooo? Is that where you got your toned body from?' Lal asked her with a raised eyebrow.

'Well...before that, Gymnastics and very, VERY upbeat Dance.' Tsunako shuddered. Lal didn't expect _that_. 'Mom somehow got the idea of enrolling me in both, and Dad swore he didn't suggest those, so its all mom but she claims he agreed with her on it so I dunno what's going on.' Lal noted that. 'I like gymnastics but dance was so hellish but in the end, I got a fit body due to how upbeat and fast it is, I practically sweated blood to survive the workshop until my year there ends.' she grimaced. 'But I also like Parkour more than I liked my two previous workshops...because I have a workshop, I'm exempt from school requirements that students should have a club.' she explained. 'Then 7:30 I spend an hour in a hot tub to soothe my poor muscles until the water is no longer hot, eat a quick dinner, do my homework if I had any and sleep. If I didn't have homework I'd watch TV either with mom or in my room watching anime.'

'Humm...noted.' Lal was indeed, taking notes. 'We'll look into your mom. Well, I have a long list to teach you and we have until midnight on weekdays and a whole day on weekends. Moreover I'll be preparing you in more ways than one to become the next Vongola Boss...' she said as the bell rang. 'Opps, back to class now.' Tsunako packed away her bento and they left the rooftop.

Lal spent the rest of the day snooping on Tsunako's school records and checking backgrounds of the faculty and her classmates, as well as background of the workshop she goes to.

xxx

On a typical school day...

Tsunako goes through a typical day of lessons, which Lal observed for a week...and during that week, she taught Tsunako more about Vongola...namely, how the organization works and what Dying Will Flames are...and poor Tsunako was made to train in Dying Will Flames...that's after calling Trident Shamal over as insurance. Afterall, too much training can result in Skullitis...

One day, while in Study Period...

Lal's idea of 'Study Period' was Tsunako staying on a rooftop with her to learn more about her future job after...High School. Tsunako shuddered that she has five years and some months left for THAT, when a famous classmate, Yamamoto Takeshi came to the rooftop...too close to the rails for comfort.

Apparently, he's TRYING to commit Suicide...Lal hissed at Tsunako to stop him from his intent, which she succeeded in...that's after a slap of course.

Really now, committing suicide just because of Baseball?

Lal 'tsk'-ed at how shallow boys these days could be...but she sensed a strong Rain Flame in him and was on her list. It helps that Tsunako made such a strong impression...slap included...that Yamamoto felt attracted to her. Not in a romantic way but still attracted nonetheless. Good thing Lal locked the door and went into hiding to listen how will her pupil do this while turning on a recorder and made Tsunako hide it in her pocket. And she's proud.

**Flashback...**

'Yamamoto, what do you think you're doing?' Tsunako curtly faced him...this was after startling the daylights out of the boy. Tsunako's steps have no sound whatsoever thus she was able to sneak up on him effortlessly.

'W-what...how's it your business? I can do what I want!' Yamamoto huffed before sporting a rather tired smile. 'I have nothing left...now that the Baseball God threw me away.' he said, while ignoring frantic yells from frantic students banging on the door for him to open the door.

'And how does THAT relate to YOUR life?!' Tsunako barked harshly. 'So what if you're lacking in Baseball recently? You're young and you have a LONG life which means you have longer time to work on your passion! It'll all end if you die today! What made you do this? Let's talk this over and sit down. Now.' she ordered sternly as Yamamoto gulped and sat down meekly under her glowering glare.

Lal noted that she has the budding charisma and leadership skills and wondered how to make it grow more.

'...my grades are suffering lately.' he said gloomily. 'I couldn't catch up anymore...not only that, my field work is getting all messed up...' Lal and Tsunako wanted to deck the guy for attempting to end his life over _this_. 'And then everyone keeps calling me their star...the coach and my team yet I'm the only one training...I once asked them why they aren't doing anything.'

'So they said that its because you're their star that they don't need to lift a finger other than their roles as your incredible Homeruns will save the day, is that it?' Tsuna grunted with her instincts ringing as Yamamoto's expression spoke volumes. She sighed. 'You know what Yamamoto, this is advice from a neutral party and that's me. I'm not like your shallow fangirls or baseball jocks who can't think of anything else. With teammates like that and a coach who doesn't act, who needs rival baseball teams in place of enemies?' she scoffed before placing a comforting hand on his left cheek causing him to blush as her hard expression changed to that of a gentle smile.

'Yamamoto...there's a reason why there's a group of people in a team.' she told him kindly before putting that hand on his left shoulder. 'Teammates support each other. Even moreso if you're friends.' then she looked annoyed. 'But by how it looks, you sure have fair-weather peers!' she exclaimed irritably. 'You don't need them like how they need you so they can be lazy all day!' she sighed. 'Quit baseball if the club doesn't change, find yourself peers who you can happily and confidently call your friends with happy pride. Friends who will care for you just as how much you care for them.' Lal inwardly agreed in her hiding place, and inwardly commented on her counseling skills. 'Oh, and work hard on your school grades. Our grades determine our future jobs as employers will decide where to put us you know.' she chuckled. Yamamoto looked sheepish. 'I know its easier said than done but its what you need to hear...and you need to work hard because this is YOUR life, not theirs. You DO what YOU want with YOUR life. Don't let anyone dictate what you should or shouldn't do for their convenience. Otherwise you're just a puppet on strings controlled by a puppeteer. Got it?'

'Ehm...r-right...' Yamamoto sighed, scratching the back of his head. 'I-I guess I really needed that...thanks...who are you though?'

'...Sawada Tsunako from Class 1-A.' Tsunako smiled. 'By the way...'

Next thing Yamamoto and Lal knew, he got slapped hard.

'Yeouch!' Yamamoto yelped as he now held his stinging cheek.

'That's for scaring the be-jabbers out of me who's spending her study period on the roof, and causing a scandal...not to mention...'

The door got blown off the hinges violently and in came Hibari Kyoya who was out for blood. And he kicked the door down.

'The carnivore is here to chew you out.' Tsunako shuddered as Yamamoto paled at the sight of the school's Scariest Person who was glaring down on them. 'H-Hibari-senpai!'

'What's this I hear about suicide, herbivore?!' he demanded angrily as Yamamoto meeped in fear.

'Er, I managed to talk him out of it, Hibari-senpai!' Tsunako meeped as Yamamoto quickly nodded fearfully. 'I ask of you to hear his side of the story in private and make an unbiased judgment, a judgment for his own good since what pushed him is what caused all this.' she requested. 'He promises not to commit suicide again!'

'And WHY is the door locked and you two alone out here then?'

'I locked it for Private Unbiased Counseling.' Tsunako lied. 'He needs to know and hear what he should know and should do to recover from his issues without outside interference.' Hibari nodded before glowering at Yamamoto.

'Very well. Come with me herbivore.' he ordered Yamamoto. 'For causing a scandal in the middle of the day...I'll chew you out to death!' he roughly grabbed Yamamoto by his collar despite public protest from the fanclub and Tsunako was forgotten by them.

Well, at least it wasn't 'bite you to death'.

**End Flashback**

This was the second time Tsunako saved a life through words.

The kid Tsunako feared was Hibari Kyoya, the man who the whole school-in Tsunako's words-deem is the scariest man in Namimori Town beyond the whole school, even the freaking faculty is scared of him...and its strongest fighter. He's a Prefect who leads and commands a bunch of delinquents he beat into submission and following him out of fear and respect and these delinquents are also...Prefects. He knows the rules by heart and any who breaks the rules, disturbs the peace AND his nap time gets 'bitten to death' a.k.a a beating for boys, and scaring the girls into running away with 'a glare that can even make newborns cry'. He's also in the same Parkour Class as Tsunako, with enough leg power to jump five feet up in the air so its not strange that he could effortlessly kick down a door off the hinges in one blow. And Tsunako's self-proclaimed rival in Parkour since he lacked certain qualities that she has and the instructors praised her for, he's working on gaining these qualities to be better than her as he exceeded her in jumping power, thus become the best in Parkour AND the best fighter in town.

This was what Lal gleaned from her student.

As she took back the Recorder(which was still running)...

'Tsunako, target the baseball idiot and your Prefect as Guardian Materials...and do what you can to win them over. Yamamoto has Rain Flames and Hibari has Cloud Flames.' Lal told her. 'This is your first mission as Vongola Decimo...gathering your guardians. I'm giving you a year.'

'Hai.' and Lal went off, leaving her in school.

Lal went to do background check on the boys in question.


	4. Reunion with Nostalgia

Reunion with Nostalgia

Lal had investigated the backgrounds of the boys in the month she left Tsuna all by herself since seeing Yamamoto and Hibari.

Hibari lives alone in a large Japanese-style mansion, with both mother and father(whom are divorced and working separately overseas), having been from famously historical families. He is also the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori Chuu since his entry and has enough brains that 'he can pick whatever year he likes'. Due to his fearful reputation and wealth, he can do just that! He also has a looooong history of violence too, as he deals with rule breaking no matter where by 'biting them to death'. He also once fought in a one-sided battle with the yakuza and came out victorious. Really now, armed Yakuza losing to a teenager?

Yamamoto lives in TakeSushi, a Sushi Restaurant and the father and son pair live just above. Mother, deceased when he was a child. His family owns a dojo named Asarigumi which used to be where Yamamoto's father trained his Shigure Soen style when he was young, which is coincidentally similar to Asari's family name. However, the man retired from the sword focusing on sushi, but Lal intends in getting her way into making him teach his kid the path of the sword now that his son quit baseball for the sake of his grades...and **boy** did she ensure she got her damn way.

Both boys are indeed, guardian material...and when Lal looked up the history of Vongola in CEDEF's database...Hibari may as well be the Japanese version of Alaude as he resembled the French man. Hibari may as well be a Japanese swap-palette of him. Yamamoto on the other hand, half-resembled Asari Ugetsu. Then again, most of them retired to Japan with Alaude coming last after twelve years in founding, organizing, training(these were carefully-chosen orphan children who believed in Primo's Vongola) and leading CEDEF to their ideals while securing CEDEF's power as External Advisors...this was a decade after Daemon Spade's betrayal. And upon tracing the family tree...yep.

Apparently, Alaude cleverly changed his name into Hibari(雲雀) upon becoming a Japanese Citizen with his wife and children, retiring with his friends(they still made a great impact on History though just to get enemies off their new turf). Lampo who already has a family back then and also changed his name, was forced back to Italy with his wife and children when his older brothers died in conflict and he was to take Headship to his dismay(this was found in a very old library of G's relations before it was added to CEDEF some decades back). He really did NOT want to go but its his turn to be a leader now and practically begged his fellow Guardians for help until he could manage on his own.

However, they still worried about Vongola's future since Ricardo took over through Daemon and began raising and training their children(while having as many as possible) to their ideals and these children and grandchildren cleverly snuck back to Italy and joining Vongola, slowly changing it their way with new rules the Primos wanted, while the Vongola Rings came back to the organization. One half in Vongola's hands and the other half, in CEDEF. Upon his dying, frail years, Lampo split his ring and when he died, his spirit went into both halves, awaiting the day everyone else would come and he won't be lonely anymore.

The rest remained in Japan until their deaths, signaling their children and grandchildren to travel back to Italy and change Vongola back slowly. These children and grandchildren created their own Famiglias and disguised as such, allied to Vongola and became powerful in their own right and patiently waited.

It was until the time of Daniela that their descendants were able to fully take over as they 'pruned the rot' off of Vongola and made it the respected power it was known today, laying foundation to a conspiracy that lasted two centuries before she came. The great-grandchildren were able to influence Daniela off her father and siblings' views as she grew up to lead the family, laying the foundation for the Ninth and Tenth to fully cleanse Vongola's name and the true history of Vongola came to light thus rules and traditions changed drastically. It was around this time that some Arcobaleno joined Vongola. Lal found these out through the few grandchildren who chose to stay in Japan and 'rear back-up'. Among those who stayed...were the families of Sawada, Hibari, Yamamoto and Sasagawa whose family descended from Knuckle's 7th child...thus she found another Guardian Material in Namimori.

Coincidence or fate that FOUR of the families who descended from Primo's descendants are all in one place? Now where are the remaining three, hm?

Mukuro, for his power when he was raised, educated and trained(after some serious counseling and therapy for his issues) by Vongola, was groomed to become Tsunako's Mist Guardian, was found to be descended through Daemon's relatives as the man in question never married and founded the Estraneo Famiglia when the Era of Conflict ended. Being born into the Estraneo was Mukuro's utter misfortune and his background, as well as Tsunako's promise was what 'fired him up' into joining Vongola, if only to have power to destroy Famiglias he deemed 'inhuman' and has a hatred for adults who were no good to children. Tsunako also has his favor so it helps. He wasn't too happy about being forgotten though. Well, it wasn't her fault that they met when she was ill...

Finally, the last candidate the Storm Guardian is under online training from her as well before he comes over. Lal was NOT satisfied with his current skills and said skills will be FATAL if he ever had a bad day. So she trained him COMSUBIN Style that made her lover weep in the past to be worth something.

It was something Lal intended to prepare Tsuna and her guardians for. She has until High School but Lal wanted Tsuna's first mission done in a year. Better early than late.

School...

Its no news that Yamamoto Takeshi got royally chewed out by the Prefect...and Hibari had agreed with Tsunako that he should drop out of the Baseball Team when he got Yamamoto's side of the story. So Yamamoto quit much to public protest but with Hibari backing his quitting as 'punishment', the protests stilled. Tsunako also got Hibari's somewhat-respect(unknown to her). The herbivore girl exceeded him still in their sport, she was also able to drill wisdom into the baseball idiot, showing she was also wise.

'So now that you quit baseball, its like you're one of the faceless all of a sudden? Figures.' Tsunako snorted. A week since then, Yamamoto's life drastically changed and he approached her. 'But still, this is your opportunity to focus on your grades while easily taking control of your social life.' she said. 'So what will you do from now on?'

'Well...I was hoping...w-we'd be friends.' said Yamamoto shyly. Tsunako looked surprised at that before giggling.

'Sure. But I have Parkour after school, we won't get to hang out much.' Tsuna pointed out.

'Ehehe, that's OK. For some reason, my dad says he'll start training me in the family traditions so I guess we can hang out every lunch and study period!' he chimed happily.

'What family traditions?'

'Well, I never knew my family was into swordsmanship until dad decided he's the last practitioner since hey, modern times are peaceful right?' Yamamoto pointed out. 'I wonder what made him change his mind...then again...' he grimaced. 'The school informed him of 'that day'...if you gave me a slap, he punched me into flying into the next room in the gut before crying on me.' Tsunako imagined that in her mind and nearly choked on her lunch.

'Something along the lines of 'how can you be so stupid'?'

'Yep.' Yamamoto rubbed his stomach with a wince. 'I had no idea pops is so strong...my bruise is still dark purple today...and if he's that strong, I guess I can believe he used to be a swordsman...' he laughed. 'My family style is Shigure Soen Ryu...and my background as a batter makes it easy to wield swords...'

Tsunako seriously suspected her teacher's hand in this.

xxx

Sawada Residence...another hand in Lal's crafty work, is a five year old child named Lambo.

Given Vongola History lessons, the Lightning Guardian is younger than everyone else, with Lampo being in his teens while everyone else in their twenties. But Lambo...IS TOO DAMN YOUNG. Five years old! He however, has the strongest Lightning Flame in the family thus was to be under her tutorship as well...starting with manners of course.

Lambo...how does Tsunako put it? He's a spoiled and cowardly child(the latter part revealed when Lal terrorized him), and refers to himself as 'Lambo-san'. He is also very self-confident and views himself with high regards, but he often ends up crying over small things. He is constantly shown picking his nose and getting into trouble. He loves candy and never once brushed his teeth and had to be threatened into doing it, and was cowed(pun intended) into going to the dentist.

Disciplining him to become a good boy, was their most difficult task that Lal spent more time with him, leaving Tsunako on self-training with Shamal(after Lal threatened his balls) until a Summer Field Trip was hosted by the school for ALL freshmen.

'That's nice isn't it, Tsu-chan~ A Summer Field Trip!' Nana squealed as they went shopping in a Swimsuit Boutique.

'Mama, do I really need to shop for swimsuits? We just wear our school swimsuits!' Tsunako pointed out.

'Well, a wardrobe malfunction may happen on a trip, you can never tell you know.' Nana smiled. 'And we better buy the cute ones for you to wear since you outgrew your old ones!' in Nana's mind, the Tsunako from a year ago and Tsunako today are different in regards to physical growth.

'Mama!'

They bought cute two-piece swimsuits and matching sarongs and beach sandals. Three each item, as well as sunblock. Two bottles.

Then loads and loads of trip snacks...which Tsunako has to keep away from Lambo.

And so...

'While I get that we're going to the beach on a Field Trip...WHY do we have to wear our summer uniforms in doing so?' Tsunako griped as they all wore their summer uniforms. 'Why can't we go civilian?'

'Ahahaha, who knows!' Yamamoto laughed. He was carrying a Shinai with him on his back. 'Probably for identification purposes?'

'That has to be the dumbest excuse they come up with...I wish we could go civilian...' Tsunako sighed gloomily. 'Hibari-senpai probably has a hand in it somehow...'

'Well...he would.' Yamamoto sweatdropped. In another bus, Hibari sneezed. 'Well, probably at camp, we can go civilian as much as we like, this might be just for show!'

Indeed, its just for formalities...as upon arrival, everyone was eager to change into their swimsuits. But...

'Uaaaahhhh...' Tsunako's roommates, Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana are terribly intimidated with Tsunako's developed and sculpted body. And both swore there's no way such a body can belong to a middle schooler.

'...is there something wrong?' she asked them cluelessly.

'Uh...iya...just...how old are you really?! There's no way you can be a middle schooler!' Hana squawked out while pointing at her. Tsunako is the tallest female among all first year girls and with her figure, can easily be mistaken for a high schooler.

'I'm 13 just like you guys.' Tsunako pointed out.

'NO WAY!'

At the beach...chaos ensued.

Many eyes popped as Tsunako came out and paused at whatever they were doing as she came out, wearing the school swimsuit.

'...everyone sure is behaving weirdly...' Tsunako sighed as she headed out to the beach to find Yamamoto. Today was a free day. Its tomorrow when activities will actually begin. She found him...running away from Hibari. Something about hitting him by mistake instead of a hanging watermelon. So she found herself alone, exploring the premises. Thing is, other schools also have the same idea for their freshmen, and people are meeting someone new when the crowd ended up amalgamating.

Perhaps its what the schools wanted this year? She observed the schools from a high vantage point on top of a rock.

'Ohya ohya, someone has the same idea I do.' an unusually deep voice spoke in rich, smooth baritone. Tsunako looked back to see...what looks like a half-foreign half-Japanese guy with heterochromia. One blue eye and one red, with his blue hair parted in the middle with a pineapple-style hairdo. He's also pretty tall and just like her, did NOT look like a middle schooler. 'You like high places?'

'Well, I have to watch out for a friend of mine...' she said sheepishly. 'And run interference if needed...he hit a passing-by senpai by mistake in a hit-the-watermelon game and he's so mad he's out for blood...my friend's that is.' she giggled. 'Yare yare. What school are you from? I'm Sawada Tsunako from Namimori.'

'Rokudo Mukuro from Kokuyo.' said Mukuro as he finally met the little girl who now grew up to be quite the girl and he spent a few minutes eyeing her appreciatively before approaching her. Long before her tutor Lal came, Tsunako was already like this! Tsunako smiled at him.

'Nice to meet you, Rokudo-san.' she said while she felt a sense of nostalgia for some reason around this guy. 'Ah, Yamamoto finally escaped Hibari-senpai so he's safe for now.' she chuckled. 'Let's go explore!' she chimed as they went off to explore the beach together.

xxx

On his part...

Mukuro awaited the day he would see her again.

The little girl who came to his dream who proved humanity wasn't all evil and not all adults are monsters.

She cried for him, embraced his sorry bloody and mutilated self with no hesitation and told her father what was going on, and they were rescued...well, she didn't know her father was mafia back then and she had no idea how powerful they are...her dumbass of a father claims he works for researchers who travel around the world that explained away unusual photos he sends to his naïve wife and child...until this year that is. Thing is, she was ill when they met and fever made her forget him the next day after more sleeping. He and Vongola Nono's Mist Guardian Bouche found this out when they went to modify her memory and found NOTHING from the sleeping child who has a bad case of fever...

Apparently, Tsunako had low immunity levels as a child and Iemitsu sent every medicine to improve immunity money can buy to his wife.

But he can't imagine the Tsunako back then to THIS Tsunako. From sickly, skinny little girl in pajamas seemingly too big for her, she grew up to be tall and attractive. Cheerful, friendly, warm and welcoming they were becoming fast friends and he somehow wound up effortlessly getting close...with her doing most of the work and he didn't even have to do anything! Proof would be in his earrings which sends transmission feeds through a hidden camera.

'Nee nee Rokudo-san...I kinda get a funny feeling around you~' said Tsunako while they ate ice cream around sunset.

'Funny feeling? Like what?' Mukuro asked her kindly.

'I feel like I know you but at the same time I don't...but the fact I feel I knew you makes me feel at ease around you, see?' she said innocently in a rather fond way of nostalgia. Mukuro could only smile. Somewhere, she does remember him.

Well, there's small mercies over there...

'Maa, maybe we met somewhere and we just forgot.' he told her with a somewhat somber tone.

'Not cool.' Tsunako pouted petulantly. 'If its like that I wouldn't feel a thing. But nostalgia is there so its gotta be something more! Maybe someday I'll remember.'

'Saa, you don't need to force yourself.' said Mukuro. 'Memories are a fickle thing.' he said airily. 'We forget things and we remember some things, but I'm happy that we get along fine, is all.' he said, putting a hand on hers, causing Iemitsu to shriek at CEDEF,

'Get your hand off my daughter's, you octopus!'

'Shut up idiot!' Colonello yelled back.

xxx

Next Day...

'Alright students, line up!' the teachers called out. 'We teachers planned a collaboration activity with Kokuyo! Since Kokuyo has lesser students than us, it will be in teams of three! Two Namimori and one Kokuyo!'

'Tsuna-chan!' Yamamoto called out as he ran to her. 'We pair up and look for a Kokuyo teammate?' he suggested.

'Sure! I know someone there!' Tsunako chirped. 'I met him while I was making sure Hibari-senpai doesn't kill you!' Yamamoto flinched horribly while looking sheepish. 'Let's go find him!'

'So who's this guy?'

'Rokudo Mukuro.' Tsunako told him. 'He's a really nice guy I met yesterday.' she said cheerfully as she looked around... 'Ah! Found him!' and they made a beeline with Yamamoto following Tsunako to a tall, slender but toned guy with an odd hairstyle...and differently colored eyes. 'Rokudo-sa~n!'

'Ohya, Sawada-chan.' Mukuro smiled. 'You wish to team up with me with your...friend?'

'Hai! I wonder what the teachers planned though...' Yamamoto told him. 'I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, yoroshiku!'

'...Rokudo Mukuro.' said Mukuro in his usual playful smiles. They waited for their teachers' orders...which was...a Sports Competition. All teams are divided between Group A and Group B...and they take turns in representing their team in a particular sport.

Yamamoto excelled in accuracy sports and anything with sticks, Tsunako excelled in anything related to Parkour and Mukuro showed off in other sports.

Back at CEDEF, Iemitsu was horrified.

Sure, he's proud of his daughter's skills...

But...his daughter is getting sleazy looks from boys from BOTH schools because of how developed she is! 'Mukuro! Transfer to Namimori when summer's over! I don't want those boys perving on my daughter! I can see their perverted leers through your earring!'

At Japan at the beach, Mukuro cringed at the shrill angry scream from his earring.

xxx

Nightfall...

Its now a big cookout with all students working together to cook their dinner. Yamamoto's specialty was fish(having watched his father for years but not allowed in the kitchen but still, he could make it work), Tsuna helped with the vegetables and rice, and Mukuro handled the meat...the chopping that is, he left the cooking to his teammates. He can't cook worth squat.

In the end, its a successful dinner.

But after that?

Around 10 pm...its to be a Test of Courage with select participants which will start at Midnight

'...Select Participants?' Yamamoto blinked.

'Yes...some will get to participate, some won't.' Mukuro quipped. 'Wonder why?' he wondered aloud thoughtfully.

'Oi, Sawada.' they turned to see Hibari. 'The teachers are calling you.'

'Hai!' and Tsunako went off to the Teachers' Cabin...and her job? Was to be one of the 'Scariers'.

This oughta be fun...and with Lal as her teacher, she definitely learned something!

Cackling, she went to task of making her area extra scary...and traumatized a lot of people in her wake.


	5. Battle! Tsunako VS Hibari

Battle! Tsunako VS Hibari

Next day...

'Naa Sawada-chan, what did you do last night? I didn't see you at all.' Yamamoto told her as they cooked breakfast that day.

'Well, the teachers gave me a job, you see?' Tsunako giggled. 'It was fun!'

'What job?'

'I spooked everyone, even you!' Yamamoto's jaws dropped.

'THAT WAS YOU?!'

From afar, Hibari was holding his phone to his ear while watching the pair.

'...omoshiroi.' he sported a feral bloodthirsty grin. 'Job accepted, baby.' he put away his phone. 'So you're more of a carnivore than I thought, Sawada Tsunako...!' he purred in anticipation.

He made a beeline to the pair where the cooking area was.

'Sawada.' he said. 'One hour after breakfast...you, me, at the Sports Center.' he ordered.

'What for though?' Tsunako asked him while warning bells in her head are ringing...and Hibari looked feral.

'Your Tutor ordered me to fight you.'

Everyone in the Cooking Area froze at those words.

'SHE WHAT?!' Tsunako freaked out.

Word spread like fire on oil as an hour after breakfast...

The Sports Center was filled...and not for a good reason as the Center's employees soon found out. And the students...were watching like its a sports fest.

'What in the world is going on here?!' the Principal shrieked in dismay as the center is full of students, watching two duke it out on a kind of fight one would see in the damn movies by stuntmen...only, far more scarier, AND with property damage so horrifying a wrecking ball must have bounced all over the floors and walls! 'And you are OK with this?!' he cried at some employees while pointing at the fight.

'Oh, normally we'd shriek in dismay at the damages they caused, but last night, we received a check of 500.000 US Dollars for repair expenses from whoever heck made those two little monsters fight. We got that check and a letter saying, 'This is to pay for the damages two middle schoolers will soon cause'.' said the employee while whistling at the fight, impressed. 'So the owner is OK with this mess since he won't be paying for this with change left over.' she said casually.

'You serious?!'

'But still, this is way better than action Kung Fu Movies! The Fight Scenes today are way better!' the employee chuckled. Soon...the fight ended...in a tie.

'Fufufufu...fuhahahahahaha!' Hibari...LAUGHED in sheer delight which spooked all who knew him. 'To think someone of this caliber is under my nose all this time...! You're interesting, Sawada Tsunako!'

'Muuuu! Your interest is the last thing I want, stupid senpai!' Tsunako retorted back as they stood up, shrugging off what happened...two hours ago as the crowd...roared in applause at the 'great show'.

xxx

'Sawada-chan, you OK?' Yamamoto asked Tsunako worriedly. 'Your body went SLAM in some places...Hibari-senpai is understandable but I didn't even know your body _can_ damage concrete!'

'Well, I got muscle training so my bones are OK. No consequence there.' Tsuna shrugged. 'And I put up with worse with my tutor.' she sighed. Yamamoto shuddered.

'Worse than not long ago?'

'Yep. Oh, she said she's also interested in you so after lessons with your father, you'll be redefining 'hell' in your dictionary.'

Yamamoto gulped.

xxx

'Sawada-chan, I heard something interesting happened this morning...fufufufu...' Mukuro chuckled. 'The Crepe shop I went to was talking about it. You OK?'

'I'm fine. But still, we tied. I'm so dead beat when I get home.' Tsunako sighed. 'My tutor probably wants me to win but we tied. I'm so boned...' she whimpered gloomily with sagging shoulders.

'Er Sawada-chan, that's pretty good since I heard Hibari's been at it for years and today's your first time fighting yet you TIED.' Yamamoto emphasized. 'That's saying something!' he said. 'You'll be a legend in school now!'

'The bad thing is senpai's gonna challenge me everyday for sure you know.' Tsunako sighed while making her joints and her spine 'pop' and the creepy part was the spine by arching her back backwards and hunching up her upper back, where the two boys heard grinding popping sounds. 'He'll make all excuses known to mankind to make me fight him.'

'Maa, if you want I'll be your bodyguard~!' Mukuro smiled. 'Since I'll be transferring to Namimori after this summer...and I'll be fighting him in your place.' two jaws dropped.

'Y-you'd do that?!' Yamamoto squawked out.

'Fufufufu...'

Yamamoto thought the way he laughs is seriously too creepy.

xxx

Hibari has been thinking about things since last night while hanging out on the rocks, relaxing himself with a can of drink.

Last night, he received a loooong e-mail from anonymous about Tsunako. About Vongola...and that, he was chosen along with Yamamoto and Sasagawa as her future Guardians. She has yet to tell Yamamoto since Tsunako's job is to recruit him...and to gain his respect by fighting him although he had to challenge her for it though.

Rival in Parkour, now a good fighting opponent.

To Hibari Kyoya, her beauty shines through fighting. Her looks, her body and her fighting style...arouse him. He practically desired her as his woman but she's a future mafia boss...but in his own personal reasoning, she's his mate. A mate he could spar with anytime, dominate and make her writhe under him as he marks her his.

He fantasized it so.

Strong female would give him strong children someday.

Its how nature works.

Licking his lips, he looked around...before calming himself down.

No good...

Just thinking of her is inducing those fantasies...

He dreams and hopes of marking her as his, and for his hands to roam her body...before taking her as she wraps her legs around his waist, calling his name.

This was problematic. Just dreaming keeps him stiff.

Looking around, and making sure there's no witnesses...he came into the seawater and grunted in relief. Looking around, nobody is swimming in the water but a bunch of boys. No girl in it meaning no...accidents. He sighed in relief.

Now, how to claim her as his woman with Yamamoto...and Rokudo Mukuro in his way? Especially with the Mist Guardian soon to transfer to Namimori? The baby DID tell him that. And according to Lal, Mukuro is loyal to Tsunako for having saved his life as children and Yamamoto is loyal to her for having been his first real friend and started training in swords.

Two men are in his way.

He took to stalking her from afar. His eyesight watched as several meters away, she was hanging out with the two other Guardians and she has no idea Lal 'educated' him...and even gave him a job. A job that gave him what he enjoyed most: fighting. He watched her smiling brightly at her companions in a carefree way.

Beautiful indeed.

xxx

Tsunako felt chills down her spine while eating buttered corn-on-the-cob.

Nothing bad will happen, right?

xxx

Later...the whole school is out on a Diving Activity. Their collaboration activity with Kokuyo finally over.

Diving was pretty neat around here with lots of colorful corals and fish. The water was also clear and clean, looking blue under a sunny sky. Thing is, they were down there by groups and each group has ten minutes each. Next activity was going to be...a trip to a nature park...a HUGE Nature park. They all wore casual summer outfits for the trip, something a lot of girls are happy about, considering they all packed their best clothes and best summer accessories.

Boys on the other hand, just wanted to see more...of the girls. Afterall, its shorts! Short shorts!

And the most favorite, was seeing Tsunako's figure in summer clothes...

Too bad she was the only odd duck. She swore a summer DRESS and a wide-brimmed hat, much to many despairs.

Something Yamamoto and Hibari are grateful for.

Yamamoto never knew how shapely his friend is until she wore a swimsuit. Well, their uniforms are so baggy...he hid the fact that he was attracted.

Hibari thinks Tsunako is HIS therefore no herbivore should look at what's his.

However, when they came to a restaurant for lunch time which was a specialty Seafood Restaurant...and full of tasty treats!

Tsunako giggled as its not surprising for Yamamoto to pile his food with Sushi and Sashimi his hands could get. She on the other hand, grabbed a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity as she and her mother can hardly afford the more expensive variety. And expensive means delicious!

She took what she could, and they can always come back for more!

One hour and half of lunch break, everyone was full of seafood.

The journey went on to go boating...to an island. An Island that is another natural park...and they're not allowed to pick anything that looks like berries, and not allowed to pick mushrooms until they arrived at an area where they are allowed to. Upon arrival at a fenced area, each student is given a basket, and allowed to forage...but that's after getting a guidebook at what they can and CAN'T pick. There are cameras in the fenced area as well as intercom speakers to warn students that they may end up picking a 'not to' wild food.

Tsuna, with her Hyper Intuition, could freely pick without worries.

However, while following her instincts, Hibari showed up.

'Senpai?' Tsunako blinked out as Hibari joined her. 'Er...what is it?'

'I thought I should make it clear to you.' he said as he pinned her to a tree albeit gently, with a knee between her legs, causing her to gulp while the sensation of his knee on her groin made her gulp and Hibari could feel her twitch on his knee. He smirked. 'Sawada, you will fight with me every after Parkour from now on. And you're MY prey.' he grinned. 'I thought I ought to tell you that.' he chuckled before leaving her.

'...you gotta be joking, I'm all sore every after class!' Tsunako whined. 'You're sharing the same class as me, you should know!'

'You can do it, little carnivore...I'll expect you in school grounds.'

With that, he was gone.

'You've gotta be kidding.' she deadpanned with a sigh of defeat.


End file.
